Call Of The Alpha
by PhoenixWhite1120
Summary: Jacob's life has been nothing but hurt and betrayal, but when Sam Uley imprints on him this is bound to change...-right? Jacob's a bit OCC in this one due to his circumstances. SamxJacob, JarredxSeth boyxboy don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Twilight Saga or any of it's characters, but oh how I wish to.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Jacob's life has been nothing but hurt and betrayal, but when Sam Uley imprints on him this is bound to change...-right? Jacob's a bit OCC in this one due to his circumstances. SamxJacob, JarredxSeth boyxboy don't like don't read.**

**A/N:**

**Okay so this is my second SamxJacob fanfic and THIS TIME there will be lemons between the pairs. Obviously there are a few changes to the original twilight, I'll mention them further into the story but I will also list them here just in case:**

**Jacob: 17 yrs. old, Not a 'Black'**

**Sam: 25yrs old**

**Seth: 16yrs old**

**Jarred: 20yrs old**

**Embry: 17yrs old**

**Paul: 23yrs old**

**Leah: 22yrs old**

**Quil: 17yrs old**

**Billy Black: NOT JACOB'S BIOLOGICAL FATHER**

**Bella: knew Jacob in Phoenix**

**Edward: Edward knew Jacob in Phoenix**

**The other Cullens: Apart from Edward, they all live in Forks abiding by the treaty**

**If they don't make sense at the moment, give them time, all shall be revealed later on.**

**WARNING: Contains boyxboy, child abuse, hot guys, supernatural themes, shifters with no shirts, bullying, sparkling vampires, explicit scenes and ever so juicy lemons in later chapters.**

**Enjoy!**

**Phoenix**

**Call Of The Alpha**

**-Chapter One-**

"Who is _that?_"

"Hey isn't that the new kid?

"Look at his clothes"

"Look at his shoes!"

Jacob wanted nothing more than to disappear into the ground. Eyes followed him wherever he went, boring into him on all sides. He knew what they were looking at, Hell, he didn't blame them- how many kids came to school wearing nothing but black, with hair in their eyes and clothes four sizes too big for them? Okay maybe _some_ people dressed like that but did they also have only two sets of hand-me-down clothes to wear each one threadbare thin and torn at the seams because they couldn't afford anything else? Did they also have shoes scuffed, covered with holes and missing the bottom on one? Did they also have hair mattered and tangled beyond belief because they didn't own a single comb?

No. Jacob doubted very much that many people were like that and here, on the little outskirt reservation of La 'Push he seemed to be the only one.

So naturally he stood out like a beacon.

Jacob crossed the school car-park, deepening his hunch and shifting the defaced bag on his shoulder nervously. He was the new kid, yet again. It wasn't so bad in larger schools, normally the stares had ceased by second break, but here things were different. Here, on the La' Push reservation located on the rainy outskirts of Forks was one of the tiniest communities Jake had ever known and here a new kid at school was one of the main events of the year. It also meant that there would be more staring and more questions, questions Jacob had been forbidden to answer.

Jacob suppressed a shudder as shivers crept down his spine. No he would not think of Garrid now. He would not think of what was waiting for him when he went home.

Gritting his teeth Jacob finished the seemingly long trek across the car-park and pushed open the door to the administration office, ignoring the shoot of pain down his side as he used his injured muscles to do so.

"Ah you must be Mr. Hill?"

Jacob gave a small nod at the lady behind the counter. Accepting the small pile of forms she pushed towards him. Jake did not miss the slight crinkle of her nose when she got too close to him. Jacob sighed inwardly, his deodorant can had run out a few days ago, it looked like he had to go nick another one.

He filled out the forms before him, randomly ticking off the classes he wished to attend. It wasn't like he was going to learn anything anyway- another perk of moving all the time. Garrid never liked to stay in a place longer than four months, just enough time to screw someone over, before moving to yet another town and yet another scam.

Although it was their only source of income, Jacob hated it. Scamming people and moving around all the time prevented him from making any real friends, it also put a big setback on his education. Jacob attended school as much as he could but even then he would lucky to remember anything they told him and _even if he_ did remember, it would be forgotten the moment he stepped into a new school and found them at a different level or on a different subject than he was.

So what was the point of trying anyway?

Jake went to school because it was what others expected him to do, it was also an excuse to get away from Garrid and his chums. But whatever the reason was, it was still flat-out boring. He wasn't going to pass his final exams anyway so what was the point in trying?- What was the point in sitting at a desk trying to hear the teacher over the petty gossip of others and copying down notes that he would probably never use in his entire life?

Still, it was better than hanging around his 'father'.

The lady took back the forms just as the bell for first class began to ring.

"Here's your map of the school, your locker number and key, if you get lost don't be afraid to ask." Jacob nodded, accepting the items. "Now here's your timetable, it looks like you've got English up first with Mr. Cordell" Jacob nodded again he departed the office and took his time making his way to class, deciding to locate his locker first.

Instead of opening his locker, Jacob paused at the locker just before it. With a quick glance around to make sure no one was watching, the teen pulled a small kitchen knife from his pocket. He pressed the tip to the lock and twisted it back and forth. A soft audible click announced his success and the slightly rusted door swung open. Jacob slipped the knife back into the sleeve of his overgrown jumper. School security, especially in a place like La 'Push really was pathetic.

Quickly pawing through the books and other items in the locker Jacob spied what he was after; a half-filled deodorant can and a few dollars of loose change. Jacob stashed the items in his bag, but not without spraying the deodorant first. He slammed the locker shut and headed for his next class, pushing away the guilt he felt creeping into his mind.

Jacob didn't like stealing; it reminded him of his father too much. The last thing Jacob wanted was to become like Garrid but every day he saw a bit of the old man in him; the stealing, the lying, the cover-ups Jacob hated it, soon he would be beating up others too.

Jake frowned.

No. He wouldn't sink that low. He would rather die before he laid a hand on another, it was really the only thing stopping him from being a mirror image of Garrid.

Jake arrived at his class; Senior English, and pushed open the door. Accepting the teacher's welcome and avoiding the whole 'stand up in front of the class and introduce yourself' –apparently small towns like this still did that, even in high school- Jake took a seat at the very back of the class. He didn't have a workbook and he didn't have anything to write with, not that he could copy the notes off the board even if he wanted too. The words were too big for him and he didn't know what most of them meant. Jake let out a small sigh, it didn't matter anyway, his writing was too messy to even make out. Which always made assessment time fun.

Jake used to not even attempt the work given to him, knowing he was to fail it anyway, but teachers always became too nosy when he did this. They were convinced that he was a 'bright boy but is too lazy to sit down and do the work' which meant they were always trying to contact Garrid in the hope he would make an 'input' on Jake's study.

Oh yeah, Garrid made an input alright; beating him within an inch of his life and warning him that if his teachers didn't stop calling him he would make Jake regret it.

So Jake started trying.

That didn't help much either, he just scribbled sentences and vomited back up the words he's heard teachers use in class without understanding them. That had more productive results. His words were illegible, his sentences completely non-understandable and untranslatable- but hey, at least the teachers woke up to the truth.

Jake was dumb, plain and simple. He was stupid.

Or that's what Jake saw himself as anyway,

Jacob knew he was to fail high-school. He _knew_ he would never have a proper education or a solid home until he saved enough money to escape Garrid. Jake often considered running away, but he had nowhere to go and Garrid had always told him how much worse the streets were than living with him. By the way Garrid talked, the only way to survive on the streets was to get fucked up on drugs and become a hooker. Jake certainly didn't want that. As bad as things were at home, Jake didn't think he could handle being used in such a way.

When the bell rang for first break Jake hung back from the rushing crowd. He didn't have anything to look forward to. He had no food and no money to spend- none that he could spare anyway, he needed to save it for the day he was able to escape Garrid and to Jake, the idea of leaving was so much more sweeter and satisfying than _any_ type of food.

When Jacob entered the lunch hall two things were absolutely certain; for one, the community at La 'Push must have been really small if they could get away with a lunch room this big and secondly, despite its size, the layout remained exactly the same as any other high school i.e. Grouping.

Jake wasn't sure if there really were any 'clicks' around here but there were certainly predominant groups and areas in which people sat. Jake found an empty table right at the back of the hall and sat down, turning his head to stare out the window.

Outside the grounds were damp with the near-constant rainfall making the grounds and its surroundings a lush, emerald green. Like everywhere around here, forests lined the edges of the property, reminding Jake that he wasn't anywhere near his old town of Phoenix.

As always, Garrid hadn't stayed in town for very long, but to Jake Phoenix was the one place he'd come closer to fitting in than anywhere else.

Jake sighed.

In Phoenix, Jake had managed to make friends with girl named Bella Swan. They had been quite close at one point, both of them outcasts in such a large school. Jake even had the impression that he had a crush on her and had been well on his way asking her out when a certain Edward Cullen, came into the situation.

Edward wasn't a bad guy. He was polite, charming, but most of all he made Bella smile. Jake had no chance at all. Despite being friends with the two for over three months, Jake couldn't help but notice something a little 'off' about Edward. He was almost _too_ polite, _too_ charming and the way he looked at Bella, sometimes it was like he wanted to…well eat her or something.

He was shifty, that's what Jake was trying to say. Living with Garrid, one had to learn how to read people and how to predict one's mood, and Edward was just too shifty and shifty people meant they were hiding something. Jake just never figured it out and he never had a chance to because all too soon Garrid was packing up their things and moving again.

The bell pulled Jacob from his thoughts. Jake rose from his seat knowing such thoughts would not help him in anyway, only to miss what he had lost. He shifted his bag on his shoulder more comfortably, holding back a resigned sigh at the thought of attending classes till the end of the day.

When the home bell finally rang Jake was almost excited to leave. School days were always boring, but Jake wasn't exactly thrilled about going home either.

Garrid couldn't complain if Jacob decided to stay away for a few more hours surely? Garrid always did say he hated seeing Jacob's face anyway. Yes, a few hours away would be fine- as long as he was home in time to make dinner.

The thought of having time to himself made Jake's heart beat a little faster. Where would he go? What would he do? It was times like these that were the highlights of his life… well it was, until someone shoved Jacob to the ground.

"Hey feral!" Face down in the dirt Jake winced.

_Not again._ There were always _these_ type of people at schools, no matter how big or small; Bullies. People who liked to hurt him just because he was poor or because he wasn't as smart as them.

"Eww what's that smell?"

Jacob turned to watch his attackers. There were four of them and although they weren't exactly 'tough-looking' their group numbers made up for it. Jake kept his eyes downcast, nothing angered people more- especially these people- by acting confrontational and looking at them in the eye was a way of doing just that. Jake didn't want to provoke them, having four against one were bad numbers on any day, never mind the fact that Jake refused to fight back. He'd already sworn to himself that he would never raise a fist to another and he intended to keep it. There was no way he was going to end up like Garrid.

"Shit, I think it's him" an accusing finger was raised.

"Christ, when was the last time you bathed?"

"Or changed your clothes?" Their laughed echoed in Jacob's ears, making his heart pound and his face burn red in shame. He rose to his feet and began to walk away. In the edges of his vision, Jake could see the other students, most of them already left for home but the remainder were just standing by their cars; standing and watching.

Jacob gritted his teeth in frustration. How could they just stand there watching someone being attacked? Did they have no heart? No conscious? A deepening hollowness returned to Jake's body.

No of course they didn't care. No one else did, nor would they ever? How many times had people hurt him? How many times had people just turned their heads away from his pain? How many times had people ignored Jake's cries late at night when his father got a little too drunk.

Nobody cared about a nobody.

"Hey where you going?" Another shove and back down he went, face first into the mud. This time he didn't bother getting back up. There was no point, he wasn't about to fight them and they wouldn't just let him walk away. Jake's only hope was that they didn't raid his bag, searching for money. He couldn't afford to lose it.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" There was the sound of running foot-steps. Jake glanced up through the mats of his hair to see three newcomer's to the group. Like almost everyone here they were native American with fawn brown skin and dark hair. The first of the three, the one that had spoken, was taller than everyone else there and had a fit figure his black hair was tied in a braid, reaching down his back.

The second was slightly smaller, male had dark brown almost black hair cut to shoulder length. His face was molded into look of anger but had the tell-tale signs of someone who spent most of his time smiling.

The third and final member of the trio was the youngest by at least two or three years. He was a short person but he looked ready for a fight, actually he looked ready for anything. He had a look of excitement behind his frown that indicated he was the 'baby' of the group and anything exciting happening was good enough for him, he was just happy to be involved. They were and odd trio, but Jake was relieved to see them all the same.

It was hard to believe they were there for him, impossible in-fact. No one had cared about Jake's well-being up until this point. Maybe they had some old rivalry with the other four and they were just looking for an excuse to fight. Yes, that seemed a more likely explanation for their sudden appearance.

'What do you want Quil?"

"I asked what do you think you're doing?"

"What does it look like we're doing? We're beating up this feral"

"Yeah! Ain't been many good people to play with since you buddied up with lil old Seth over there." The smallest of the trio tensed the second stood protectively in front of him.

"You leave him alone!"

"What you going to do Embry?"

"You sure you wanna find out?" Quil, the tallest stepped forward, his frame tense and ready to fight. For a moment the trio stood off against the four bullies, each one sizing their rivals up while Jake remained, lying in the center.

"Alright Quil we'll just run along but just keep in mind. You can't be there all the time and when you're not…" The boy trailed off with a suggestive grin. His mates sniggered before following their leader and taking their leave.

"You alright?" The middle teen, Embry, held out his arm to Jacob. Jake took it and allowed himself to be pulled to his feet.

"Don't worry about Tommy, he's a dick but he ain't stupid. He won't harm you is you stick with us." Quil said picking up Jake's bag and handing it to him. Jacob took it partially stunned. They didn't even know him and they wanted him to stick with him?

"Stick with you?"

"Yeah!" The smallest, Seth was smiling now. "This is Quil, Embry and I'm Seth."

"Jake." He mumbled.

"You gotta go home yet?"

"Er… no."

"Wanna hang out?"

**Okay so here is the first much-awaited chapter of Call Of The Alpha. **

**Once again I apologies to all the people who have been waiting for this. I did promise to keep up with people and PM them if there was any changes to the posting dates but unfortunately I did not. This was mainly because I was having my own problems with writing my other fanfiction 'Kill Me Softly' a Vampire Knight fanfiction and I was unable to work on Call Of The Alpha and when I realized that yet another month has passed and I still haven't posted this first chapter, I felt guilty and lazy. I think I didn't email people and let them know the changes in my uploading date because I didn't want to admit being lazy or to plain just ignore the problem. So once again I apologize. **

**I hope to update every week to every fortnight with this story. If I don't I want to make it clear right now that I do not just 'abandon' stories and even if it kills me I keep posting until it's finished whether it be a crappy ending or not.**

**But off the heavy stuff.**

**I hope everyone liked this chapter and is looking forward to the rest of the story. Jake's going to be a lot more timid and withdrawn in this story but also a little bit rebellious. I know that can be seen as OC but I think that if Jake grew up in this environment he would turn out like this.**

**Also I would also like to make a mention to anyone who is not comfortable with physical abuse, bullying, slight mentions of sexual abuse, or boyxboy. Please do not continue reading this story. I would hate for someone to be hurt or angry over the contents of this fan fiction just because they skipped the warnings.**

**I would like to hear feedback from everyone. Whether you want to just gush over the characters or comment on my writing style, my horrible typo's or try and make guesses about what's going to happen in the future.**

**Feel free to PM me at anytime, I will get back to you as quick as I can and YES I will respond lol.**

**Phoenix**

**Please review**

**V**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Twilight Saga or any of it's characters, but oh how I wish to.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Jacob's life has been nothing but hurt and betrayal, but when Sam Uley imprints on him this is bound to change...-right? Jacob's a bit OCC in this one due to his circumstances. SamxJacob, JarredxSeth boyxboy don't like don't read.**

**WARNING: Contains boyxboy, child abuse, hot guys, supernatural themes, shifters with no shirts, bullying, sparkling vampires, explicit scenes and ever so juicy lemons in later chapters.**

**Enjoy!**

**Phoenix**

* * *

><p><strong>Call Of The Alpha<strong>

**-Chapter Two-**

If someone had told Jake that on his first day at school he would be saved by three guys and then be offered to hang out with them afterwards, Jake wouldn't have believed them. Not for all the money in the world, yet, here he was rocking up at "Seth's" house a box of pizza in hand.

"Mum, Dad- I'm home!" Seth called plunking his schoolbag down near the door, the other two boy's followed the suit before heading down further into the house and straight into the lounge room. Jake however remained frozen where he was. The house was perfect.

Sure it wasn't spotlessly clean or had the right color scheme or anything that those glossy magazines would classify as 'perfect', but it was…to Jake at least. The house was a home, a proper one, the way Jake imagined normal families to live in. It was tidy, but well-lived-in. half folded washing sat in a basket on the kitchen table, a few dishes in the sink, fresh food in a bowl, the smell of house cleaner, photographs of the whole family decorating most surfaces following Seth and his parents all the way from childhood up.

The whole place was so sweet and perfect it made Jake's chest clench painfully.

"You coming Jake?"

"Um…sure" Jake put his bag down, but hesitated in stepping off the welcome mat and inside with his shoes still on. At home it didn't matter whether you had shoes on or off, the caravan was always a mess anyway. But here it was different. Someone obviously worked day and night to keep the house tidy so the last thing Jake wanted to do was add to their workload by trekking dirt through the house, but the other boys had. Besides he didn't want his new…'friends?' to laugh at his absolutely filthy socks with holes littered through them, nor did he want them seeing how dirty his feet were. Jake tried to not wear his shoes as much as possible in order for them to last longer, so walking outside barefoot was common a.k.a. he always had dirty feet.

Deciding just to make sure he wiped the bottom of his feet really well on the welcome mat Jake headed inside.

"Hi boys"

"How was school today?"

"Oh… and who might this be?" Jake looked up through his matted fringe to gaze at the two adults before him. The first was a middle-aged man, native American of course. His black hair streaked with grey hung down past his shoulders, an old cowboy hat keeping it in place. He had laugh lines all over his face, but eyes as sharp a hawk. But what stood out to Jake most, was the fact that he travelled around in a wheelchair.

"This is Jake, he's new at school. Jake this is my mum and dad." Jake's eyes travelled to the woman standing patiently beside her husband. She was a few year younger than her partner but the love and affection she had for him showed on her face.

She was beautiful.

Sleek black hair hung over her shoulder in a loose plait. Strangely blue eyes watched him with a warm gaze and soft lips curved in a gentle smile.

Jake swore his heart had stopped. Never before had he seen someone so beautiful, so perfect, so warm and caring. She was exactly how Jake imagined his own mother to be, if she hadn't abandoned him of course.

Jake was suddenly super aware of his old, threadbare clothes, his ruined shoes and mattered hair. His face was probably dirty from the fight before and suddenly Jake thought coming to Seth's house was a bad idea. He didn't belong. Jake's cheeks burned in shame and he quickly dropped his gaze to the floor.

"You can call me Billy son, this is my wife Emily." Jake gave what he hoped to be a polite nod.

"Seth said you were new, where are you staying?"

"Erm…S-Syd's" Jake mumbled out the name of the local caravan park, a stone sitting in his gut. He could almost hear their thoughts. '_Trailer trash? My son is hanging out with trailer trash?_ _Christ, why did they invite him into the house? It'll take weeks to get rid of his smell!"_

"O-oh…" Jake just wanted to sink into the floor and hide. He fiddled with the frayed hem of his jumper nervously.

"Come on Jake, I'll show you my room!" Seth bounded down the hall, completely oblivious to Jake's shame and the slight tension in the air. Numbly Jake followed the boys, resisting the urge to glance back and get at least one more look of the beautiful Emily, the mother he wished he could've had.

"This is it- What do you think?" Jake finally looked up again. Hardwood floors, a bed- a proper one- complete with sheets, a mattress and a bedcover. A TV sat on top of a chest of draws a game console attached and a few games and DVD cases lying around.

"It's great." Jake only said it because it was true. The longer this visit lasted the worse Jake's chest was constricting. It was almost too hard to breathe.

"Plonk the pizza here." Embry made an exaggerated Thump on the ground next to him and Jake hurried to do so. The boys crowded around smelling the pizza and bickering about what game to play. Jake hung back, out of place. He had never heard of any of the games they were talking about and he'd never used the console before. He was sure he would either break it or look like an idiot.

"Jake-you wanna play?" Jake shook his head, a small smile on his face in the attempt not to spoil the happy mood.

"N-no, you'll probably kick my butt." Jake hoped it was the right thing to say, it must have been because they started laughing and the three turned to face the TV playing multiplayer their hands sneaking out every now and then to grab a slice of pizza.

Nervously Jake reached out and grabbed a slice, wondering if anyone would object. When no one even noticed, Jake took a bite.

It was heaven.

Jake hadn't tasted anything this good in years; the soft pasty, the spicy rich tomato sauce combined with all the toppings then layered with cheese. It was so good and if Jake had some paper, he would've defiantly taken an extra piece, hording it away for later.

"Hey Jake you better eat quick otherwise it will be all gone, especially with these two knuckle heads." Seth joked just as Jake finished his first piece of pizza.

Seth's gaze was back on the TV so it didn't see Jake's look of surprise.

_Another slice?_ Jake had already eaten one, it was his first meal of the day. Already it was more than he was used too and his stomach was already bloating out. Not wanting to offend anyone, Jake took another slice. His stomach protested the extra food, but Jake forced it down, it tasted too good to waste and he may not be able to eat like this for a while- depending on how much liquor Garrid brought home tonight.

As Jake forced down his second slice of pizza the sound of the front door to the house slammed open.

"Ohhh- watch out the bitch is back" Embry laughed.

"Hey! That's my sister!" Seth threw a pillow.

"Leah is a right old cow" Quil turned around to fill Jake in. "She's Seth's older sister-cute, but acts like a woman with constant PMS."

"Huh?"

"You know…their _monthly's_" Jake's eyes widened, his face flushing.

"O-oh"

"Just keep out of her way and you'll be fine- speak of the devil-" Leah opened their bedroom door, tall and sleek with short shoulder-length hair, she took one look at Seth's company and made a face like she smelled something foul.

"Not you's again, don't you have your own house?"

"Leah..." Seth groaned. Jake didn't miss the way Leah's hard expression softened slightly when she turned to Seth.

"Can you tell mum I'm not going to be here for dinner?"

"Again?"

"Why can't you tell her?" Embry broke in the conversation.

"Because, idiot, she and dad are talking to the others."

"Aww is your boyfriend there?" Leah ditched a pillow at Embry, it had enough force behind it to knock him over.

"He's. Not. My. Boyfriend." She said through gritted teeth, Jake swore he heard her growl. Like –an actual- growl.

"We'll you follow him around enough. Oh please Sammy, please go out with me?" Quil made googoo eyes and Embry made kissy sound, Leah went from tanned to purple in about 0.5 seconds.

"Why you-"

"Guy's come on" Seth whined. The partners in crime ceased instantly, smug looks upon their faces. "I'll tell mum for you."

"Thanks." Leah shut the door and Seth gave a small sigh.

"This is the fourth time this week she's been out with _them_. It's getting worse." Quil clapped a hand on Seth's shoulder.

"It'll be alright mate." Jake watched the exchange with a confused expression, seeing it Embry stepped in.

"A guy called Sam run's this…well 'group' on the res, first it was only Sam and Paul- who's a dick by the way- and then Jarred and Leah joined." Jake nodded not really seeing how this was a bad thing.

"They're like a gang really-" Quil continued.

"-Or a cult" Seth cut in.

"Yeah. Or that, they're always walking around, like…patrolling the streets almost and they all have this weird elder tattoo."

"Oh! And their hair!"

"Yeah, that too, they all had long hair until they 'joined' and now bam, next day hair cut right back, even Leah cut her hair and she's been growing it out for _ages._"

"Point is they're weird, soothing fishy is going on with them and Leah's all wrapped up in it and she's spending more and more time with _them_ and less time with her own family."

"It's weird." Embry muttered.

"Yeah, don't you hate the way Sam looks at you."

"Urgh, yeah it's almost like he's saying '_you're next_'."

"Yeah!- What about you Seth?"

"Nah, he doesn't even glance at me... but Jarred does."

"Jarred?"

"Yeah, he's always watching me. But not like Sam does it's… different."

"Weird." Embry repeated.

"Completely."

"Hey Jake you alright? You look a little green."

"Did we scare you buddy?" Embry laughed. Jake shook his head the tight feeling in his chest had moved to his stomach and it had now transformed into a sort of churning motion.

"I feel sick."

"Jesus, we really did scare you!" Seth's eyes were wide. Jake shook his head again, more violently this time, he wished he hadn't a second afterwards he had to clutch his stomach.

"…Pizza…" He managed. It was he truth-sort. He'd eaten too much and his stomach had been empty at the time, after going with so little and then having such a heavy meal with cheese added on top it was no wonder Jake was feeling sick.

"The pizza?" Embry frowned.

"No. I think he might be right guys, I'm starting to get a hot flush."

"What are you menopausal?" Embry snorted. Seth leaned over and touched Quil's forehead.

"Holy shit, you're burning up"

"I feel fine." Embry touched his stomach as if wondering why it wasn't acting up as well.

"Me too." Seth joined in. Jake felt the world tilt suddenly. He shot to his feet.

"Gotta go." Quil was doing the same.

"I think I'll go too, if it's food poisoning, I want to be home for it."

"Oh…okay. Get better" Embry watched them leave.

"Sorry guys" Seth was watching them with an apologetic expression, but Jake didn't hang around to deny the fault. Jacob grabbed his bag and hurried down the road, Quil must've gone the other way because Jake didn't see him at all.

He was barely around the corner before the contents of his stomach refused to be kept down any longer. Jake stumbled and his last meal splattered over the side of the road. His stomach clawed with emptiness but the nausea had stopped. All that remained was guilt. Jake felt tears of frustration well up behind his eyes.

_What a waste…_

* * *

><p><strong>Yes i know this chapter's late. I've been 'house-sitting' for an elderly couple and they don't have internet, since i don't have and internet on <strong>**USB ihave to wait until i come home to post or upload. due to to work i have been unable to get home until now. ALso fanfiction has decided to not allow me to upload documents, saying there's a processing error. IS anyone else getting that?**

**today it worked fine though so hopefully the problem's fixed now.**

**also, some people were asking if jake had or was going to be raped. The answer is NO. there will be some sexual abuse in later chapters but not much. sorry i didn't get back to PMing these people but as i said i had no internet until now. Man that sucks i mean you don't know how much you use it in a day until you have to go without. it seriously scares me how much i use the internet lol.**

**love you guys, review**

**V**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Twilight Saga or any of it's characters, but oh how I wish to.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Jacob's life has been nothing but hurt and betrayal, but when Sam Uley imprints on him this is bound to change...-right? Jacob's a bit OCC in this one due to his circumstances. SamxJacob, JarredxSeth boyxboy don't like don't read.**

**WARNING: Contains boyxboy, child abuse, hot guys, supernatural themes, shifters with no shirts, bullying, sparkling vampires, explicit scenes and ever so juicy lemons in later chapters.**

**Enjoy!**

**Phoenix**

* * *

><p><strong>Call Of The Alpha<strong>

**-Chapter Three-**

The sky was a dark, shadowy blue by the time Jake made it back to the caravan park. Night was ready to set in and so was Jacob's routine nightmare.

The caravan park was noisy at night, it always was. Barbecues crackled cooking the evening meals, small bomb fires lighting up here and there. Sounds of the TV's blaring echoed from within the huge hunks of metal people deemed as 'homes' and the shouting of voices as someone called their partner to dinner or screamed vicious nonsense at each other rang out all though the park.

Caravan parks were always like this, or at least the really cheap ones where.

Jake hurried to find their section, weaving through the maze of cars and cheap metal. He kept his head down and shoulders hunched, ignoring anyone and everyone so that he would not be seen as a threat or worse… a target.

He found Garrid's caravan- or more correctly, the caravan Garrid had stolen years ago from his 'best friend'. It was one of the most run-down piece of shit Jake had ever seen; the sides were more rust then metal and the windows were stained yellow with grime and dust. The screen door hung off a single hinge and the fly mesh on the all windows had been ripped or torn, the shredded remains billowing in the night air.

Jake pulled open the doors and stepped inside. He almost choked as the stench hit him. One would think that after living there for most of his life, Jake would have got used to the smell. Jake hadn't, he doubted he ever would. It knocked him backwards every-time he walked inside.

There was no real way of describing the stench of the caravan, it just simply smelt of alcohol, cigarette smoke, sweat and plain filth. Jake's blinked, his eyes watering from the toxic vapor. He took in his surroundings; the main stage for the hell he knew was about to erupt any minute. The caravan was tiny; A double bed sat at one side of the van, the sheets stained with sweat and God knows what else. In front of that was a small lounge/ dinning table; the wood chipped, scratched and lined with beer bottles while the thread-bare lounge was literally busting out of the seams, the padding puffing out, showing it was covered in black mildew.

The sink was cleared of dishes, miraculously, but one of the tap heads were broken and the window behind it smashed as if something had been smashed right through it like a TV or a twelve-year old boy. In the far corner was a fridge, its main contents was liquor namely beer and the rest was cheap microwave food.

Finally there was the floor. The tiles had once been black and white but now they were simple black grey and brown. Dirt and blood had wedged itself into the mortar and refused to be moved. Jake shuddered softly just by looking at them.

A quick glance at the night sky told Jake that it was night and he was late, Garrid would be home any minute. Quickly, pushing away the growing fear in his chest, Jake pulled open the fridge door, scooped up some frozen food and shoving it quickly onto a plate and into a microwave. While that was cooking, Jake grabbed a garbage bag and filled it with all the empty beer bottles Garrid had left lying around. He then went outside and stashed it under the caravan. As soon as he located the regional recycling building he would drop them off and hopefully earn a bit of cash for his troubles. Apart from stealing, it was his only source of income. After all, who would give a job to some feral without any previous job references despite the fact he was seventeen this year and would most likely be gone in a matter of weeks, depending on how Garrid's 'work' was going? Answer: no one.

Besides, most of the work was after school or into the night and Jake couldn't be away when Garrid got home, if he didn't have a meal on the table ready and waiting he was dead meat- literally- and even if he didn't come 'home' at night he might as well have not come back at all because despite the fact that Garrid hated him he wanted Jake there at all times until he kicked him out for the night.

Jake had just put the plate on the table and cracked open a beer when the front door slammed open.

Jacob's heart was in his throat and he jumped about a foot in the air at the sound. His whole body came alight with tension and nerves. He found himself twitching at every sound and movement like a rabbit wandering out at night and knowing it was being hunted.

Jake snapped around to see Garrid standing at the door. His eyes were dark, framed by thick bushy eye brows. He hadn't shaved in a week and the thick black bristles made his face look dirtier than it already was. Garrid wasn't particularly muscled or fat but he did have a healthy beer-gut on him. His clothes were unwashed but at least they were of some quality; jeans, boots and an old T-shirt. He looked nothing like Jake and that was why Garrid hated him.

Jake looked like his mother; the native American skin opposed to white, the soft brown eyes instead of black, his short build instead of the towering one and of course long black hair instead of short brown.

Jake retreated slowly into the corner, his eyes to the floor as the sound of Garrid huge, thunking boots trudged inside, walked over to the table and collapsed onto the lounge. It was only then that Jake moved, cautiously he got closer, just enough so that he could place the beer bottle on the table before withdrawing back to his usual spot in the corner.

"What you looking at?" Jake flinched at the harsh tone.

"Nothing sir."

"Stop it"

Jake stopped watching the floor and concentrated on his shoes instead, counting the holes. In the very corners of his vision he watched Garrid, looking for any sign of aggression or for the time when he finished his beer. Jake had to have another one ready by the time he took the last swallow of the first. Jake didn't want to think of the last time he had failed to do so.

"FUCK!" Jake jumped back in fright. Garrid had just bitten into the pie, meat spilled out onto his top. "It's fucking hot!"

"Sorry sir!" Jake raced to grab the dish cloth.

"What are you trying to do?- Kill me!"

"No sir-" Jake hurried forwards to wipe the mark off, Garrid shoved him away.

"You are trying to kill me aren't you? Then where would you be? On the streets sucking cock and playing space cadet!"

"No sir-never-"

"-It too much to ask to have a meal on the table and waiting that's not cold and not burning my fucking tongue off or are you just retarted?"

"No sir." Garrid threw the dish cloth back at Jake before returning to his meal. Jake stayed in his corner, small shivers racking his body as he waited to see what Garrid did next. Thankfully he seemed particularly hungry tonight and seemed more concerned with eating then throwing his weight around. Jake was thankful for it. His wounds from last time still hadn't healed and most of the cuts had been re-opened that afternoon when the bullies at school had laid into him.

Garrid finished his meal and his beer, Jake already had the next one opened and in front of his biological father. Garrid didn't need to tell Jake to turn on the TV, the teenager had already done it.

Garrid heaved a sigh, settling back into the lounge chair and licking his fingers nosily. Jake eyed the uneaten pie crust on Garrid's plate. The pizza earlier on seemed hours ago and his stomach felt sickeningly empty. Maybe he could snag the crust when he cleaned up, Garrid wouldn't know.

Jake stopped those thoughts where. Garrid _would_ know, he always knew. Jacob's stomach voiced its protest in the form of a low rumble. Jacob flinched at the sound, his eyes quickly darting to Garrid.

"Hungry boy?" Jake trembled. If he said yes, he probably faced a beating. Garrid would yell in his face and tell hm he should be more grateful for what he already has, but on the other hand if he said no Jacob would go hungry and if he stole food Garrid would beat him black and blue for lying to him.

"Answer me boy."

"…Y-yes…sir." Jake tensed, waiting for the blow. Nothing. He peeked through his mattered fringe to see Garrid smirking at him. A cold shiver ran down Jacob's spine. He hated that look. That look meant that everything was about to get much worse.

"Some friends are coming over in a few days, I want you to make sure they feel welcome. Got it?"

Jake felt shocks of ice-cold fear run through him.

_Not them. Not Again._

Jake gave a small nod. He knew the consequences if he refused.

"Good." Garrid picked up the pie crust and held it out to Jacob. Timidly, Jake reached forward, his hand had almost touched the crust before Garrid's hand shot back, throwing the crust out the window.

"Off you go."

Shame burned through Jacob's body. He opened the door and spied the crust-

Right in a patch of mud.

Frustration swelled. Jake fisted his hands at his side. He looked back to the caravan where Garrid was watching him out though the window smirking. Jake felt a stinging sensation at the back of his eyes at his shame, at the hurt that someone could be so cruel to another, that that someone was his very own father.

Jake walked over to the patch of mud and picked the crust up, dusting the worse of the mud off and wiping the rest off on his sleeve. Garrid was still watching and Jake was still hungry, he couldn't remember when his last meal was.

Jake faced away from the caravan, he wouldn't give Garrid the pleasure of seeing this. Jake bit down on the crust, chewed and swallowed. Ignoring the crunch of dirt grinding against his teeth. He ate the whole thing, when he was finished he began to walk away, disgusted with himself.

"Dishes aren't done yet boy." Jake closed his eyes. Gritted his teeth and returned to the caravan. Dimly he wondered what Seth, Quil and Embry were having for dinner that night. Would they all be seated at the table with their families? Would they talk about their day? Would they think of him?

No. Jacob closed the caravan door. No, they probably wouldn't think of him at all.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay here's the next chapter, I know it's not very long. Having said that I will try and update once a week now instead of once a fortnight. I've just been trying to get used to working on this fanfiction as well as my Vampire knight fanfiction "Kill Me Softly" at the same time. Now I have some sort of routine going I should have the time to update this story more often, after all they are only short chapters.<strong>

**We've probably got one or two more chapters before Sam actually shows his face and things start to get interesting. But for now we're just sticking with Jake and seeing how his day-to-day life is and how he can cope attending a new school.**

**As for Garrid's 'friends' you probably have a good idea what Jake has to do to 'entertain' them. I won't spoil everything and go into specifics, but I'd love to hear what your imagination comes up with.**

**Thankyou for all the reviews, I'd love to see them keep coming.**

**Phe**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Twilight Saga or any of it's characters, but oh how I wish to.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Jacob's life has been nothing but hurt and betrayal, but when Sam Uley imprints on him this is bound to change...-right? Jacob's a bit OCC in this one due to his circumstances. SamxJacob, JarredxSeth boyxboy don't like don't read.**

**WARNING: Contains boyxboy, child abuse, hot guys, supernatural themes, shifters with no shirts, bullying, sparkling vampires, explicit scenes and ever so juicy lemons in later chapters.**

**Enjoy!**

**Phoenix**

* * *

><p><strong>Call Of The Alpha<strong>

**-Chapter Four-**

Jake shivered bitterly against the cold. His feet planted themselves firmly in the dirt, refusing to go any further as they eyed the no-doubt ice-cold creek water. Jake clenched his chattering teeth, almost biting off his tongue in the process. He'd been putting off a bath for quite a few days now, with the move and the ever-cold weather, Jacob hadn't gotten around to it. But now he had to. He was beginning to smell bad enough that the deodorant can he'd nicked the other day was unable to hide it and he was worried that other people were going to notice. Jacob didn't want to think about what would happen if the boys from yesterday caught him with such a stench and what Quil, Embry and Seth would do. He didn't want them disgusted in him, they were the only thing close enough to friends he had here and he didn't want to lose them.

Jake had found the creek running through the forest next to the caravan park after Garrid had finally kicked him out for the night. It wasn't much but it was deep enough to bathe and wash his clothes in. Plus the area was deep enough into the forest for him to do so in private. It was early in the morning, a few hours from school and too early for Garrid to be up yet. This would be his only chance he had to bathe that day and no matter how cold it was Jake knew he had to do it.

Gritting his teeth in determination Jake hauled off his jumper, toed off his shoes and stepped out of his pants. He didn't need to worry about shirts and underwear, he had none. The forest floor was like ice beneath his feet, already his toes felt numb with cold. Jake bundled up his clothes and slowly, being careful not to slip, edged his way down the creek slope and into the water.

As predicted, it was like ice.

For a moment Jake dropped his clothes, wrapping his arms around his chest and shivering.

_The quicker you do this, the quicker you can get out._

Jake dunked the clothes under. Scrubbing the decaying fabric with his hands and watching as dirt and blood began to trickle away in the water.

Jake abandoned the clothes for a moment turning his attention to wiping the grime from his own body instead, wincing when the water hit the still open wounds on his skin. Finally wiping the last of the grit from his body he moved onto his hair; it felt like oil. Gritting his teeth once again, Jake held his breath and dunked his head under the water.

When Jake resurfaced, it felt like needles of ice-cold pain had worked his way into his body. He was shaking uncontrollably and he knew it was time to get out.

Scrambling back up the bank, Jake hung his wet clothes over a tree branch and retrieved a dry set from his school bag. He ripped them on including his shoes before finally sitting down and huddling into a ball. He was exhausted from his efforts and his bones ached with the cold. Jake remained as he was, trying to recover his body-heat for a long time. He didn't know how long he sat there for, all he knew was that the warmer he got, the more his fingers and toes burned in pain. He'd let them get too cold and the circulation had begun to decrease, getting his blood pumping once again though his veins was excruciating. But he had no other choice and he'd experience the same pain a number of times. It was just a matter of waiting it out.

When Jake was finally warm enough to move and the pain had reduced to a mere ache, the sun was over the horizon and rising fast. Jacob left his drying clothes where they were- after all it wasn't like someone was going to steal them- and headed back to the caravan park.

Garrid was still snoring by the time he got there, Jake quickly laid out an old box of cereal, some milk and a bowl without taking any of it for himself before shouldering his bag and heading out once again. This time for school.

It was a thirty-minute walk to the reservation's High School and by the time he got there, people were already making their way inside. Amongst the crowd Jacob spotted Seth and Quil.

"H-hey guys." Jake took in their grim expressions.

_Oh crap, did they not want to be friends anymore? Where they here to tell him to get lost?_

"Quil's sick."

"O-oh…" Jake felt a wave of relief wash over him.

"It wasn't food poisoning, he called me up this morning and said he couldn't give us a lift."

"It's really bad." Seth murmured overtaking Embry. "A few of the adults had to go to his house last night."

"Not just them, Sam's lot went too."

"Leah still hasn't come home yet-"

"-So you know Sam's still there."

"O-oh…" Jake wished he had something else to say.

"It's complete bullshit!" Embry kicked a rock in front of him. "This is how it always starts!"

"Um….w-wh-?"

"Sam's lot." Seth supplied. "The same thing happened with Jarred and Leah, one minute their fine, the next their really sick and Sam's coming over to help"-

"-Next thing you know-BAM- their apart of his cult! Did you hear him say how Sam's being looking at him!"

"I don't… think…" Jacob was cut off by Embry once again, the teen was furious more mad then Jake had ever seen him.

"What do you know Jake! You've only been here a few days!" Jake kept his head down. He knew when to shut up. The last thing he needed was more bruises. Jake refused to admit the sudden water in his eyes was caused by the knowledge that his 'friend' was yelling at him. Seriously, was he really such a cry-baby?

"Embry!"

"He promised Seth! He said no matter what he wouldn't go to them! We all did!"

"Well… we'll just have to remind him, today, after school- we'll go to his house sick or not sick and talk to him." Embry kicked the rock again, thinking about it. Finally he shoved his hands in his pockets, slouching in defeat.

"Okay, but straight after school. No later."

"Deal."

"You coming Jake?"

"Um…"

"You his friend or not?" Jake found himself nodding dumbly, he had wanted to spend the afternoon looking for the local recycling centre so he could drop off the bag of glass bottles he had stashed under the caravan, but he was in no position to turn down friendship.

"O-okay… I'll come."

* * *

><p>Jacob found himself regretting his decision to spent his afternoon with Embry almost immediately. Embry's stormy mood failed to improve all day, ending with Seth and Jacob ducking for cover. Jake had found out from Seth that Quil and Embry had been friends since they were in diapers and that the only reason why he was so agro was because he was afraid that Quil would give it all away just for Sam.<p>

To Jacob, he thought that it mustn't have been that much of a friendship if Quil would just throw it all away, but according to Seth no one said no to Sam, if he wanted you in his 'cult' you were in and that terrified them all more than anything.

The day seemed to crawl by, Embry informed them so every couple of minutes and Seth a looking a little uneasy too. The only reason Jake could agree with them was the fact that he had to sit in class and listen to teachers drone on about things he no idea about. He found himself zoning constantly and as a result his mind kept drifting to unwanted thoughts like Garrid and his 'friends' that were arriving either today or tomorrow.

Jacob felt a cold shiver go up his spine and it wasn't from the weather. He hated it when they came up. He hated them.

It was moments like this that Jake would clench his eyes shut, forcing such things from his mind. He always did when 'they' were involved. He tried to block every single memory of them just to keep himself sane.

He wasn't sure if it was working.

On second break things went from bad to worse. Embry had gone to the toilets, Jake and Seth had followed him in. The next thing Jake knew was that he was being pushed, head first into the wall. From the yells around him Jake knew he wasn't the only one.

The four thugs were back.

"Told you we would get yah." Something slammed down on Jake's back, forcing him to the ground, he cried out, his bruised rib courtesy of Garrid was on fire.

"Where's your boy now!" There was a sickening crunch and as Jake looked over from his place on the floor one of the bullies had stepped on Embry's knuckles.

"You arsehole!" Embry was up, filled with blind rage and testosterone, he lunged at one of the guys, Seth following his lead.

Jake just lay there.

He couldn't fight them. He had sworn it to himself.

Raise a hand against another and he'd been a mirror image of Garrid.

"Jake!"

Jacob finally got to his feet. He could feel something wet and slick against his back. It looked like one of these arseholes had reopened a wound. Jake moved forward, pulling the guys off Embry and pushing them out the door… or at least trying to. He couldn't hit, he couldn't punch or spit or kick out, he'd sworn he wouldn't.

So he just sorta pushed them around.

Finally, the sounds of their raised voices attracted the attention of the teachers, but by the time they got there the thugs had left and Jake had backed off into a corner. If he showed he was hurt, he would be in the sick room and if he was in the sick room they would examine him and see what else lay beneath the long-sleeved shirt.

The last thing Jacob could have was that.

So instead, Jake skipped last period and waited outside for Embry and Seth to come out. When they did they were far from happy.

"A-are you guys o-okay?"

"Okay? Okay? Jesus Jake do we look okay? We just had our arses handed to us and here you are just pushing them back and forth! Look at you- you haven't even got a bump on you? What did you do the whole time? Curl up in the corner?"

"I-I didn't-"

"-Yeah whatever." Embry shoved past him. It took Jake all he had not to cry out in pain as he jostled his rib.

"S-s-seth?" The younger boy wouldn't meet his eye, he just shook his head and kept on walking. Jake stood watching them go. The moisture was back in his eyes.

Blinking it away Jacob shifted the bag on his shoulder, trying to keep it away from the re-opened wound. Jake ignored the pain from his side and hurried after them. The last thing he wanted to do was piss them off even more by not following them to Quil's house. Jake sighed. He hoped Quil was in a listening mood.

* * *

><p><strong>Sam makes an appearance in the next chapter, so does Garrid's friends things could get interesting!<strong>

**Thankyou for all the reviews and lovely PM's please keep them coming I love to hear from you and all the feedback is a real confidence booster. I'll try and have the next chapter up within the week.**

**Phe**

**V**

**V**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Twilight Saga or any of it's characters, but oh how I wish to.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Jacob's life has been nothing but hurt and betrayal, but when Sam Uley imprints on him this is bound to change...-right? Jacob's a bit OCC in this one due to his circumstances. SamxJacob, JarredxSeth boyxboy don't like don't read.**

**WARNING: Contains boyxboy, child abuse, hot guys, supernatural themes, shifters with no shirts, bullying, sparkling vampires, explicit scenes and ever so juicy lemons in later chapters.**

**Enjoy!**

**Phoenix**

* * *

><p><strong>Call Of The Alpha<strong>

**-Chapter Five-**

"Shit."

"They're still there."

Seth, Embry and Jacob all eyed the red ute in Quil's driveway. Sam's car, meaning the 'cult' was still here.

"Maybe we should go-"

"No! we're going to see him- Sam or no Sam." Embry cut off Seth's unsure protest easily. The longer he spent away from Quil the more agitated he had become. Jake just wished they would hurry up and get this over with. He still wasn't quite sure why here was here, he'd only known the trio for a day or so- Quil only one- but on the other hand they had stuck up for him and protected him from the bullies when no one else had. He guessed in a way, he owed them.

"Come on."

"Embry wait!" Seth tugged at the older boy's arm. "_They're _ in there!"

"So? We just have to barge in and demand to see Quil."

"I'm not sure that's a good idea…-"

"Seth! You wanna lose Quil or not? You know what it's like to lose someone to those over-pumped princesses, Quil's always been there for us, he's always protected us. What do you think it's going to be like with him gone? You saw what happened today."

Seth was silent, he was looking at the ground again. Embry turned to Jacob, looking for anymore protests.

"You guys can stay out here if you want, but I'm going in there either way and getting my friend back." Seth and Jake both looked at their shoes. Embry turned and marched towards the house, head up and determined. Seth looked to Jake.

"Come on, we better go after him." Jake followed the youth up the stone pathway and up to the door of yet another 'perfect' house, the kind that Jake dreamed about.

Embry banged on the door, he kept banging until it opened.

"Embry?"

"Leah?" Seth's older sister sighed.

"I knew you guys would show up sooner or later."

"We're here to see Quil." Embry demanded, not losing focus.

"Quil's sick."

"We wanna see him."

"Seth, he's too sick to have visitors."

"Let him tell us that himself!" Embry shoved the door and barged past the older girl.

"Hey!" Seth scampered past. Jake stood there dumb-folded. Leah eyed him.

"You're that kid from yesterday" Jake flushed and dropped his head. He hadn't spoken to a girl since Bella and Leah certainly wasn't bad on the eyes. "I guess you wanna come in to?" Jake nodded again, quickly wiping his shoes on the doormat before stepping inside.

He felt Leah's scrutinizing gaze watching his back as he followed the other two boys down the hallway.

"Hey! You can't just barge in!" A male, bludging with muscles stood at the end of the hallway where the kitchen was located. Embry ignored him and headed straight up the stairs where Jacob guessed Embry's room was located. Seth half-paused in front of the man. Jake could tell by his shrinking figure that Seth wasn't as keen as Embry to ignore this…-what had Embry called them?- 'over-pumped princesses.

"Seth?" Another male appeared at the end of the hall, he was slightly taller than the original male and although he too had muscles bludging at the seams they seemed to be more natural in a way, more slim, whereas the first looked like he'd taken too many steroids and had an angry expression to match it.

"Er.. hi... Jarred." Seth edged nervously towards the stairs.

"How was school?"

"Um..okay." Seth darted up the stairs escaping the scene. Jake found himself tugging at the frayed hems of his jumper nervously. He couldn't really go up the stairs without taking on the two body-builders at the end of the hall and he had no desire to do that. Men with muscles hit harder and Jake had plenty of that back at the caravan. He also wasn't sure that he was allowed to go upstairs, apparently he was 'friends' enough with Quil, Seth and Embry to come here in the first place, but he wasn't sure he was 'friends' enough to go and lecture one of them.

"Next time mate." The steroid man was clapping the slimmer man on the shoulder.

"Hey that's my little brother you're talking about." Leah warned somewhere behind him. Jake felt three pairs of eyes slowly move to him. Jake's face burned and he kept his head down, his shoulders instinctively hunching further as he tried to make himself as small as possible. He hated having the attention on him, when that happened it usually meant nothing good.

"Who's this?"

"This is Seth's friend...umm-sorry kid what's your name?" Leah got stuck in Jake's introduction.

"J-jacob." Jake refused to look up off the floor. He wondered if his voice was loud enough to hear apparently it was.

"Jacob 'ey, you're just turning sixteen right? In Seth's class?" Jake shook his head.

"No…I'm seventeen…Embry's class."

"No shit." Paul scoffed.

"You sure don't look that old, you're too scrawny." Leah joked lightly touching his arm. Jake flinched. He couldn't stop it if he tried. He hated being touched no one except Bella had ever touched him with good intent and she had never half-grabbed his arm like Leah just had.

"Jumpy much? Hey you're bleeding." Jake jumped again instantly looking to his side, his heart in his throat wondering how much blood his re-opened wound was spilling. If she saw it she would start asking questions, she would take him to a doctor, they would ask questions, Garrid would hear about it and…-

Leah grabbed his hands instead, looking at the palms. Jake felt his whole body cave in relief. She was only talking about the scraps he had the day before from the bullies pushing them around, they must have been split open again in round two with the thugs.

"I-it's…n-nothing." Jake curled his hands into fists.

"Don't do that! You'll make it bleed more." Leah, still firmly clasping his wist dragged him the rest of the way down the hall, past the two guys and into the kitchen.

"Sit." Jake didn't feel confident enough not to heed the order. He sat on a kitchen stool hoping that his clothes wouldn't dirty it too much.

Leah grabbed some paper towel, rinsed it with water and came back over to him.

"Hand." Jake held it up to her obediently. She dabbed it with the damp towel. Jake flinched at the touch slightly but did not move to stop her.

"Mother much?"

"Shut up Paul- you've been fighting haven't you?" Jake tensed, Leah took it as a confirmation. "Those jerks were mean to Seth too, don't let them hold it over you." Jake felt some odd sort of ache blare in his chest. It was getting harder to breathe once more. It was the same feeling he'd felt at Seth's house… yet different.

Leah was tending to his wounds… almost like a mother would…almost like… someone who cared for him would. Jake felt his face burn even redder and yet his eyes slowly lifted to her face. Leah really was quite pretty, she had traces all over her of her mother Emily and yet she had her father's sharp eyes.

"Hey. Where'd you get that scar?" Jake jerked, Leah was edging up his sleeves to tend to the wound, but now she was looking at a pale scar, one going down is wrist and onto his palm. Jake felt a surge of heat swell through him. It was the mark Garrid had made one night after catching Jake trying to steal food.

'_This will teach you to keep those sticky hands to yourself!"_ He'd run a kitchen knife down the middle of his wrist to his palm. There had been so much blood that night, it had taken forever to scab over and had been the hardest wound to hide.

"N-nothing…-"

"-And this one"- She had flipped his hand over now and was looking at the jiggered circle cut on the back of his hand. That was where Garrid had pressed a broken beer bottle to his skin. Jake had failed to have a new bottle ready for him when he finished his first one. Jack winced at the memory. They couldn't know, _she_ couldn't know.

Jake yanked his hand back abruptly. Leah's shocked eyes met his. Jake hesitated, there was emotion in her eyes, she actually looked concerned for him. It was so close to actualy caring for him that Jake almost told. He almost told her what was going on, that every night when he went home he went through hell. He wanted her to be more concerned for him, because it was so close to caring, to actually giving a dam about him…-

_Then what are you going to do? Beg on your knees for her to take you home? What will happen if she says no? What happens if she's disgusted? What if she tells Seth to say away from you?_

Jake felt something painful rip in his chest.

He dropped his gaze to the floor.

"I have to go."

His voice was barely a whisper. He didn't stay around to see if they heard it. He was fleeing the kitchen, escaping past the shorter, more pumped male named Paul and the taller male named Jarred and running out the door. He thought he heard someone calling him back. He didn't look over his shoulder to confirm it. His worn sneakers slapped against the road the noise blaring around him until it was just a fast, repetitive beat. Trees and signpost flew by Jake found himself near the high school once again and veered right, heading towards the caravan park. It was only about then that he realized his cheeks where wet.

Jake kept running, letting the cold air whipping past him to dry his face. Jake just wanted to get back, not to the caravan but just back. He needed somewhere he could clear his head, somewhere he knew where he belonged. Jake weaved through the caravan park and headed into the woods. Finding the spot he had bathed that very morning he sunk into the dirt, his back resting against a tree.

His face was dry now but his short, panting breaths sounded more like someone hyperventilating. It took more than several minutes for the gasping breaths to ease out and even longer for the slight tremors to cease rippling across his skin.

That had been _way_ too close.

Jacob put his head in his hands, it was too close but it was close enough. Leah probably though he was depressed or something and that the wounds were self-inflicted. She would probably tell Seth at least and then he would be freaked out too.

Jake felt his shoulder shudder.

He just lost his chance of friends.

* * *

><p>Jake never found out if Leah told Seth of her findings or not because the next day both Seth and Quil begun to ignore him. Jake guessed they were angry at him for bailing on them last night or not fighting back against the bullies in the bathroom. Either way they ignored him and when Jake actually caught Seth's gaze the younger shook his head.<p>

Jake found another table to sit at.

The pair didn't seem to notice this fact.

The bullies did however.

Jake faced them once again in the car park. They slammed him face down on the asphalt and belted into him from all sides. Lastly they emptied his bag ass over him and without stealing anything left laughing.

Embry and Seth had just watched from the sidelines.

Jake did not cry, a cold numb feeling had taken residence in his chest again making him feel achingly hollow. Bleeding all over and a slight limp in his left side, Jake made it home after dark. Jake knew he was undoubtedly in trouble Garrid would well and truly home by now and you be severely pissed that dinner had not been ready and waiting for him. Jake wished that he didn't have to return home for the night, to not face Garrid. He had no qualms about sleeping in the neighbouring woods he often dozed there when Garrid kicked him out for the night.

But not coming home at night meant not coming back ever again and Jake had nowhere near enough money to escape yet. When Jake approached the caravan though, he was seriously considering taking off anyway. The shouts of laughter that came from within the rust bucket made his blood run cold.

Garrid's friends had arrived.

And they were waiting for him.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so I lied, Garrid's friends and sam will be making an appearance in the NEXT chapter. I had planned to get them in this one but Quils house scene ran for too long. Don't worry its only another seven days until I post the next chapter so you won't have to wait too long for it.<strong>

**Thankyou for all the reviews they really give me the energy to keep the chapters flowing.**

**Keep them up people!**

**V**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Twilight Saga or any of it's characters, but oh how I wish to.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Jacob's life has been nothing but hurt and betrayal, but when Sam Uley imprints on him this is bound to change...-right? Jacob's a bit OCC in this one due to his circumstances. SamxJacob, JarredxSeth boyxboy don't like don't read.**

**WARNING: Contains boyxboy, child abuse, hot guys, supernatural themes, shifters with no shirts, bullying, sparkling vampires, explicit scenes and ever so juicy lemons in later chapters.**

**Enjoy!**

**Phoenix**

* * *

><p><strong>Call Of The Alpha<strong>

**-Chapter Six-**

Have you ever not wanted to do something? A public speech? Get out of bed on a cold day?

Well this was nothing like that.

_This_ was like wanting to die, not caring how painful it was, just as long as it was over- just as long as you didn't have to do that which you dreaded.

Jacob stood staring at the caravan door, cooked hinges and all, as the situation sunk in.

Garrid's friends were there.

Jacob was late home.

The suffering teen did _not_ want to imagine what would happen if he walked through the door, he did _not_ want to go inside… and yet he knew he had to.

Whole body shaking, Jake quietly hid his schoolbag under the caravan. Still crouched on the ground Jacob paused, eyes closed, fists clenched as he fought for control. His whole body had begun to jerk with his shivers and the stabbing pain in his chest, the absolute dread of what was about to happen suffocating him.

Jacob didn't know how long he remained crouched, fighting with his sanity before the shivers finally ceased to a light shudder and his breathing slowed, his body and mind finally accepting that whether he liked it or not, he would have to walk through that door sometime.

Jacob gripped the door handle, trying to ignore his palms now filled with clammy sweat and his heart pounding so fast in his chest, he wondered if it would give out. He wished it would.

Jacob pulled open the door and stepped inside.

Garrid and his friends were at the table, drinking and playing cards of some sort. 'Poker' or 'Blackjack' were always the favourites.

Their voices were so loud, they hurt Jake's ears. The caravan stunk of booze, smoke and Jake was pretty sure he spied vomit in the corner. For a moment, the three friends plus Garrid didn't notice him, they kept yelling, cursing worse than Jake had ever heard. Garrid took several moments to spot him, Jacob guessed his lack of alertness to his surroundings was due the large amount of alcohol had he'd consumed, the evidence of which lay scattered all over the tables and the floor.

Oh great, someone had decided to bring whisky.

"What the fuck 're you doing 'ere?" Jacob flinched. "Yo'll march in 'ere at whenever yo'll want? Who 'a fuck 're you!" Jake wanted nothing more than to run, to leave and never come back. Somehow living on the streets didn't seem as bad as this, it couldn't be. Jake was just finding the resolve to leave when hands ripped at his hair, yanking it from the roots. He was hauled forwards, his whole balance lost. The corner of the table came surging up to meet him and then the next thing Jake knew he was on the ground, white hot pain devouring his left shoulder. Garrid knew better than to injure Jake on his face even when he was too drunk to stand without swaying, but nothing stopped him from harming the rest of the teen's body.

Jake rolled to his side. He felt like he was winded, he couldn't breathe. The pain in his shoulder intensifying with every movement he made. Had there been a crack? Had Garrid dislocated it? Before Jacob could analyse the situation future he was being hauled up from the ground by his threadbare jumper.

"'et him G!"

"Our turn! Our turn!"

A fist that could easily have been mistaken for a brick or a hammer slammed into his gut. Jake had the urge to spit or vomit, blood filling his mouth, but Jake fought it. It would no good to spit on his attacker now would it? Instead he was left to have it drool pitifully out the side of his mouth. Hands gripped his face, black rage evident in Garrid's eyes.

"If you're ever late again-" Jake shook his head, knowing he had not been granted permission to speak. Garrid punched him one more time before throwing him sideways.

When Jake's vision came back to him, hands were running over him. The smell of semen right near his face. Jake let out a sob of despair.

"Oh shush now." Beer breath hissed near his ear. Thick, fumbling fingers were rubbing against his leg, moving upwards. Jake felt bile rise in his throat. Other hands, greasy and sweaty were trying to touch every part of him, running along his back, lifting up his jumper, the hand on his leg now reaching for the hem of his pants.

"N-no." Jake moaned, his head dizzy and his airway filled with blood.

"He wants it Jimmy"

"Oh course he does."

Jake felt the night air hit his bare behind. He realized he was laying facedown, or more so, laying facedown _across_ the laps of three men, their hands touching him in a way that made Jake want to vomit even though he had nothing to throw up. Jake looked around slightly, the men were seated at the table and across from them… Garrid sat. Jake could see his legs under the table. He was watching the whole thing and not doing anything about it. He didn't care that his son, his own flesh and blood was across from him being molested by men three times his age.

Jake closed his eyes. He didn't want to see anymore.

Fat, dirty fingers were poking at him, cupping his buttocks then slapping them hard, they stroked him and then suddenly forced their fingers in. Jake clenched his cheeks together, his face burning in shame and wetness seeping through his closed eyelids. Hands fumbled with the front of him, pressing against his nipples and pinching them so hard that Jake knew there would be bruises while other hands palmed him. All the while the men talked and jeered, teased and swore. Jake hated the way the fount of their pants were becoming wetter and the smell of sweat was becoming so thick in the air that Jake seriously thought he would faint from it.

A hand, repeatedly punched into his side as the host fisted himself egged on by the men on either side. Hot, sticky liquid landed upon Jake's skin and he was kicked to the floor. Tossed in the corner like some used rag doll. Jake dared not move from his position, let them think he passed out for all he cared. He didn't move an inch for the rest of the night. Didn't move to cover himself or to shove his fingers down his throat just to be sick once and for all.

Finally, when the sky was beginning to turn more blue than black, they collapsed. Falling down one by one, but of course not until they had relived themselves…

All over Jacob's aching figure.

* * *

><p>Jake stood in the flowing creek water scrubbing viciously at his skin. How could they do that? How could they hurt him like that? How could Garrid let them?<p>

Jacob's body ached all over, he couldn't move his left arm without having his shoulder flare up, the pain coursing through his right side. His stomach ached too, like a band of white hot fire whenever he stretched out or stood up straight. The bruising was bad, really bad. Dark purple, darker than he had seen in a long time, covered his shoulder and his stomach. Circled with yellow and red Jake dared not touch it. He just prayed he didn't have any internal bleeding or that if he did, it would heal by itself.

Jake climbed out of the creek. Hung up his washed clothes and retrieved the set he had cleaned the other day. While he huddled against a tree, fighting for warmth Jake tried to push the memories of last night to the back of his mind, locked in that chest he never dared to open again.

Instead, he tried to occupy his mind with something else. There wasn't much. Thinking about Seth, Embry and Quil hurt, thinking about Leah and Esme and how nice it would be just to see them again, just to be around them again hurt too. As for the steroid cult… they were the ones that took Quil away which made Embry mad so thinking about them hurt as well.

It was at times like this, when there was nothing to do or nothing to think about that Jacob turned to his imagination. He didn't think he had a very good imagination or anything, he couldn't think up book like a writer did and every time he tried to imagine his life differently he always got stuck. How do you imagine a life you never had? How do you imagine a warm, loving family when you've never had one? It worked to some extent but he could never get all the details right- what would him and his parents talk about? What would they have for dinner? Jake only knew a few meals and he doubted if they were appropriate for 'warm, loving family' meals. What about chores? Every teenager had chores but Jake didn't know any apart from what he did already and he seriously doubted that normal families did not force their kids to scrub blood from the tiles.

Jacob shivered at the thought and turned his mind to the one fantasy that had yet to fail him.

Jacob imagined himself exactly as he was, just as he is. It was too hard to imagine anything different. He imagined soft footsteps behind him, leaves crunching beneath the new-comer's feet.

'_Hey'_ The voice was soft, tender…loving.

'_Hey' _Jake spoke to the male figure in his mind.

'_Can I sit down?'_ Jake nodded. The tall, male sat beside him. He was so warm, so kind. He was covered with rippling muscles, big enough to fend off enemies and anyone who tried to hurt him. He was Jake's hero, his confident… the only person who cared for him. It was a shame he was only a figment of Jake's imagination.

'_Christ, you're freezing.'_ The imaginary being wrapped an arm around his shoulder and pulled him into a warm embrace. Jake savoured the feeling without even knowing what a real hug would feel like. Sure Bella had hugged him, but she wasn't as tall as this figure or a male. Jake tried to imagine it as best as he could, tried to imagine the figure's warmth soaking through him, right down to his very bones. Jake imagined feeling safe, cared for… Jake did not imagine being loved. He had no knowledge of what it felt like and if he focused too had on imagining something he didn't know then the fantasy would be ruined and Jake didn't want to leave these arms just yet.

The figure did not speak again, he just held onto Jake. Jacob wanted to know what it was like to have someone run their fingers through his hair or press a soft kiss to his skin, but since he had experienced neither he could hardly expect this being to do it. Jake did not want to talk of Garrid and his friends and the person embracing him did not ask. They remained just as they were long after Jake's body had finally warmed back up. When he did leave it was because Jake had to go to school and even then he still stayed as Jacob walked, only departing when Jacob reached the school gates. In his mind, the figure hugged him and said goodbye, that he was there if ever he needed. Jake waved from his mind, his eyes stinging. As he turned to face school the only thought in his mind was.

_If only…_

* * *

><p>The next week of school was torture. Classes seemed to be endless and filled with nothing to do except try not to think about Garrid's friends or the slight pain Jake felt whenever he sat down. Every time he felt it, Jake would flush red with humiliation. Keeping his head down and praying that no one noticed. He didn't have to worry though. Everyone seemed content to just ignore him and to carry on with their own lives. No one could see his pain, no one cared that he was hanging on just by a thread.<p>

Quil returned to school early in the week, it was only a few days later that the trio started hanging out again. Jake guessed they must've sorted out their differences. They seemed to be content with ignoring Jacob though, sitting hunched over their plates, talking in hurried and excited whispers about some unknown topic. For all they knew, Jacob didn't exist.

This was the aim of course, Jacob's job was to go to school and to be ignored by everyone, that way no one would give his hunched-over walk a second glance, no one would notice the slight limp in his step. No one would care if he just suddenly missed a day of school or moved away all together. This was how it was supposed to be. But for some reason, this time, more than ever Jake wanted to scream.

He wanted them to notice him, he wanted to throw something, break something, he wanted someone to walk in on him tending to one of his wounds in the boy's bathroom. He wanted everyone to know that he was hurt and he was hurting. He just wanted someone to look at him, for someone to actually give a damn. Pity was as close to caring as Jacob was ever going to get and he wanted them to pity him.

But they kept ignoring him.

Jake seriously wondered if they would even notice him if he did scream.

No.

Of course not.

No one else had so far.

The emptiness, the bone-crushing loneliness swamped him at times. Jake found himself bolting from the lunch room to hide in a toilet or on the forest outskirts. Crouching on the floor with his knees tucked up to his chest, rocking as sounds of a wounded animal escaped him. No one noticed of course, no one gave him a second glance when he showed up late to class with swollen eyes. No one looked… why would they?

The only people who seemed to acknowledge his existence came in the form of the bullies. Their snide comments and underhand fighting skills never faulted. They never forgot Jacob's daily dates with the car park's asphalt.

When Jacob cried, silent tears falling from him as they laid into him, half the school watching, they laughed. They hassled him until they got bored and every day Jake would pick himself back up and hurry his arse home to be there in time for Garrid's arrival.

Jacob actually found himself looking forward to the weekend. Normally he hated it because it meant more time with Garrid, but the bullies were slowly becoming worse. At least at home no one but Garrid was there to witness his humiliation and pain, at school half the students were always watching.

When the final school bell rang, signalling the official start of the weekend. Jacob hurried for the doors, allowing himself to get swept up in the crowd so that he would stay out of sight from his usual attackers. He was almost out of the car park too, his pace a hurried once a small bubble of satisfaction welling within him as he realised that he had escaped the bullies this time round.

Then he was flung backwards as someone gripped his schoolbag. Jacob heard something tear and then the next thing he knew was that he was on the ground, the wind knocked from his lungs.

Pain. There were no other words to describe it. Pain echoed through his whole body, his shoulder and his gut were like a white hot iron branding against his skin and yet they picked him up from his shoulders. Jacob let out a strangled cry of pain. His vision swam and then he was being pushed forwards, straight into the arms of another. Jeering laughs burned his ears as he was thrown sideways, almost falling over his own legs as the third bully caught him before tossing him back to the head hunco.

Jacob's vision swam, his gut churned and all Jacob could think was that he wanted to die. Surely death was less painful than this, surely it wasn't as humiliating.

Strong hands captured him, they were so hot they almost burned his skin. Jacob's eyes rolled back. His vision a dull blur.

"What the Hell do you think you're doing!" The hand vibrated with the force of the speaker's voice. It sounded like a deep, husky rumble not unlike the growl of a wild animal; lethal and commanding all attention.

Everything seemed to quieten, the bullies were so far away… the low rumbling voice was snarling at the bullies, Jacob couldn't really make sense of what was being said, he was too busy trying to return to full consciousness.

"…If I ever see or hear of you hurting anyone else, you'll have me to deal with- now beat it." Jake slowly became aware of the fact that he was leaning heavily upon a very solid, very warm- hot even- being. Jacob scrambled to remember how to work his feet and to find a proper footing.

"Hey kid, you alright?" Jacob tilted his head, looking up into the arms of his saviour.

He blinked.

And blinked again.

He was looking up at the face of perfection.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, yes, I am perfectly aware this chapter is three days late in its update. But never fear the next chapter will still be up this Friday.<strong>

**Aw man I feel like such a bully putting Jacob through all of this. Don't worry night is always darkest before the dawn as they say… or was that just in **_**Batman**_** either way Sam's in the picture now so you bet things are going to be more interesting.**

**Oh yes I can see it now… *cough* excuse me I have to go take a cold shower.**

**ANYWHO- **

**Thankyou for all the reviews- as always- and thankyou for being patient and waiting those extra few days for this chapter to post, im sure I have irritated you guys to no end.**

**Only a few more days until chapter seven is up so don't fret.**

**Tell me what you thought of this chapter and what you thought of Jacob's little fantasy man. I wasn't sure whether it was corny or not or if I should put him in or not. I don't think he will be making another appearance though, I mean Jacob now has same to fantasize about after all. But tell me what you think anyway.**

**Review!**

**v**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Twilight Saga or any of it's characters, but oh how I wish to.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Jacob's life has been nothing but hurt and betrayal, but when Sam Uley imprints on him this is bound to change...-right? Jacob's a bit OCC in this one due to his circumstances. SamxJacob, JarredxSeth boyxboy don't like don't read.**

**WARNING: Contains boyxboy, child abuse, hot guys, supernatural themes, shifters with no shirts, bullying, sparkling vampires, explicit scenes and ever so juicy lemons in later chapters.**

**Enjoy!**

**Phoenix**

* * *

><p><strong>Call Of The Alpha<strong>

**-Chapter Seven-**

Fawn brown skin, bronzed by long hours in the sun and Native American heritage stretched across the large rippling body that held Jacob. Short, coal black hair tousled in every direction framed his hard, god-like face and mahogany brown eyes so deep they could go on forever and yet so penetrating that they could see into one's very soul watched Jacob with a look of utter surprise on his face.

Jacob couldn't help but return the same stunned expression. His heart was racing in his chest, fluttering madly instead of pounding. A strange heat was building deep within his gut and his whole body seemed to be focused on wherever their two bodies touched. The feeling made goose bumps want to rise on Jake's skin and his breath seemed to catch at the back of his throat.

It was like his fantasy protector from that morning had been brought to life.

"A-are you o-okay?" Despite the hesitant tone, the man's voice was a husky growl. Jake shivered at the sound of it before reality seemed to step in. Jacob practically leapt out of the man's arms, suddenly afraid that he might have felt the scars on his body, and immediately dropped his eyes to the asphalt. All his life Jacob had been called and treated like scum, like a feral…a piece of dirt. People like _him_ should never_ look_ at people like the man before him. They weren't equals, just like with everyone Jacob met; Leah, Seth, Embry, Quil, Emily- all of them, he never met their eye. Why? It just wasn't right.

And what was with that look of shock the man had on just before? Had he not realized he had just stood up for a feral, a piece of trailer trash until he looked at him? Had he been expecting someone handsome or even 'normal'? Of course he had. He probably was regretting his already, Jacob could almost bet that after they separated the first thing this man would do was wash his hands. He wouldn't want to reek of feral now would he?

That thought stung and Jacob winced at the pain.

"I-I'm F-fine…T…t-thankyou." Jacob hurried to leave, wanting nothing more to escape the parking lot and the scene. He wanted to hide in the forest and never come out.

"H-hey! Wait!"

Jacob didn't look back, he realized that at some point he had begun to run. He felt so embarrassed. Jake could feel the older male's eyes looking after him. He ran faster, the blood stuck his clothes to his skin, the wind washed over him like ice, easily passing through the disintegrating clothes. Jake could feel every hole in his clothing, could almost see every stain mark even though the clothes were black. He could smell his sweat, the creek water he was forced to bathe in. The stench suffocated him. It didn't matter if no one noticed the holes in his clothes or couldn't actually see the stains. It didn't matter that the smell was really hidden behind the deodorant Jacob had stolen, he knew they were there all the same and it was for that reason he felt embarrassed, ashamed of who he was. That, and the fact that he had just realized that the fantasy he'd been playing over in his head, the one that had yet to fail him, could never be true, because no one like _that_, no one that perfect could ever care about someone like him. Jacob reached the caravan, stepping inside he finally paused to catch his breath.

Jacob's whole body was shaking, his breath uneven pants to the point they could pass as someone hyperventilating. Dimly noting the time by the colour of the sky, Jacob hurried to pull a frozen meal from the freezer, cooked it in the microwave, set it down on the table cracked open a beer and waited.

He was still trembling by the end of it. His mind seemed to be in shock, trying to draw thought and only coming up with blanks.

No one like _that_ could ever actually care for him.

How could he have even dreamed differently?

Garrid arrived home, stumbling slightly.

"'M goin' to pub." The stench of Jacob's breath made his head spin. From his swaying position Garrid took in the meal laid out for him.

"Eat." He grunted turning around, nearly falling down the caravan steps, and leaving for his next destination. No-doubt he would stay at the pub until tomorrow morning.

Jacob remained still for several moments after Garrid had left. He had just escaped his nightmare for one night, but more than that, he'd been given a meal- an actual meal to eat! Jake felt his stomach clench suddenly. He realized it was just payment for his… services to Garrid's friends before.

Suddenly Jacob didn't feel all that hungry.

Jacob picked up the dish anyway. He headed for the door. Carrying the meal, Jacob headed to his usual spot in the forest. Sitting down Jacob savoured the feeling of the cool breeze against his skin, the fresh air, filled with the scent of pine and grass. No chance of booze or cigarettes here.

Jake laid back against the tree, slowly eating the meal before him. His whole body practically sang as his stomach was slowly filled by a warm meal, the first in what felt like a century.

He couldn't eat a full meal in one go, no way. Jake knew he would have to wait at least another two hours before he could get more down. He could probably force it into mouth sooner than that, but he would no doubt be sick and there was no way Jacob was going to waste this meal.

Setting it aside Jacob looked up to the sky, night had finally fallen and for once the night was not shrouded by rain clouds. The stars stared back at him, beautiful shimmering lights way up overhead.

A single, lone tear had made its way down Jacob's left cheek. He wished that man had never saved him that afternoon. Jacob wished he had never met him. If he had never met him then he would still have this deluded fantasy of his invisible protector. One that would hold him close and look upon him without disgust.

But Jake now knew better. Now that he had met such a being in person. They were noble yes, caring for sure, but they would never give someone like _him_ a second glance. Therefore Jacob's fantasy was false, therefore he not imagine it again, because every time he did he would see the man from today, see him and that look of horrified surprise. A look of someone who had saved someone and regretted it.

Jacob dropped his head, tearing his eyes away from the stars in the sky. He pulled his legs up to his chest and wrapped his arms around him.

What would he do now?

Who could he dream about now? Who would be his caring confidant, his hero?

The answer was no one, because no one gave a damn about a nobody, there was no point pretending that someone did.

* * *

><p>Jacob found it very hard to wake up the next day and the days following. He couldn't seem to remember why he got up at all. What was the point of it anyway? It was not like anyone would notice if he suddenly didn't show up for school anymore let alone miss him. In fact, apart from suddenly wondering why his meals weren't automatically prepared, Jacob doubted that even Garrid would not his sudden absence.<p>

Somehow Jacob did manage to rise in the morning, he went through the motions of preparing Garrid's next meal, walking to school, sitting in class and then leaving at the end of the day to go home.

The bullies no longer bothered Jacob, they always gave him a wide berth. Jake had wondered if he had suddenly become invisible, until he spotted the man from the other day dropping off and picking up Seth, Quil and Embry from school everyday. Jacob hated it when he did that, his presence seemed to be a constant reminder that he could no longer dream of his pretend champion. Jake hated him for that. Jacob's dislike for him grew tenfold when he found out the man's name; Sam, Sam Urley. The same Sam that had caused the whole drama between Embry, Seth and Quil. Without Sam, they would have never fought, without Sam, Embry wouldn't have ever been so short tempered that day… without Sam, Jacob would still have friends.

Jacob really hated him for that.

Sam, however, seemed oblivious to the young teens growing hatred, in fact, the more irritated Jacob grew, the more he tried to be around. On two occasions Sam had actually called out to him, trying to get his attention. Jacob ignored him on both occasions, Sam seemed to only catch on the second time round.

Now it was worse, now Sam watched him silently. Watched him walk from one side of the car park to the next every morning and every afternoon with the same serious and confused look upon his face.

Jacob couldn't be more grateful when the weekend finally arrived. He was so sick of everything and everyone, he just wanted to go to the forest. He didn't know why but to him he felt at peace there… almost at home with the constant green surroundings and the faint whispers of the forest.

His dreams of the forest however had to be put on hold. Jacob had just finished serving up Garrid's dinner when something slammed into the side of the caravan. Jacob jumped about a foot in the air snapping around. Someone grumbled, spat nosily on the ground and then fumbled with the door latch. Garrid toppled in, a liquor bottle in one hand and a split lip.

Jacob gulped.

Garrid was drunk, stone-dead wasted.

Garrid had always been a mean drinker, but when he was like this, as rare as it was, he became something else. He had been like this when he put Jacob threw the window, he had been like this when he's broken Jacob's arm. When Garrid was like this he didn't care who he hurt or where he hurt them. A.k.a. Jacob probably wouldn't be showing up for school next week.

Jacob wanted to run, his heart pounding in his ears. But he couldn't run. Sure Garrid was completely out of it, but if he remembered later on that Jake had been absent when he got home, the teen would find himself with a one-way ticket to the streets and Jake didn't want that at all.

"What 'ou lookin' at boy?"

Jacob literally felt his heart stop.

* * *

><p><strong>Thankyou for all the reviews, yes it was Sam in the last chapter and Yes we will be seeing a lot more of him from here on out.<strong>

**Aww man I feel so bad doing this to Jacob, at least when you hit rock bottom there's nowhere else to go but up.**

**I'll post the next chapter in a week.**

**Keep those lovely reviews coming, nothing gets the typing going like feedback does.**

**V**


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Twilight Saga or any of it's characters, but oh how I wish to.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Jacob's life has been nothing but hurt and betrayal, but when Sam Uley imprints on him this is bound to change...-right? Jacob's a bit OCC in this one due to his circumstances. SamxJacob, JarredxSeth boyxboy don't like don't read.**

**WARNING: Contains boyxboy, child abuse, hot guys, supernatural themes, shifters with no shirts, bullying, sparkling vampires, explicit scenes and ever so juicy lemons in later chapters.**

**Enjoy!**

**Phoenix**

* * *

><p><strong>Call Of The Alpha<strong>

**-Chapter Eight-**

Jacob dropped his eyes to the floor, his back was pressing against the corner. He had no way of escaping.

"A'wer me!" The next thing Jacob knew a bottle was smashing, cold beer splashed and foamed. Garrid must have knocked the beer bottle off the table.

"You f'cken retard!" Garrid was lunging forward, Jacob could see him coming. He dropped to the floor instinctively pulling his knees up and tucking his head and arms in, locking himself in a fetal position. Garrid lurched forwards, his head colliding with the counter. An animalistic growl escaped him as he griped his forehead with one hand, soothing wound while at the same time reaching down to grip the collar of Jake's jumped. He ripped it forwards. Jake was pushed into a half roll then hauled across the ground. White hot pain tore at his stomach and the smell of beer swamped him.

Jake cried out his hands trying to force himself up and away from the glass, but the shards dug into his hands, his face, his gut.

"Stop!"

"Stop! Stop? You F'king arsehole!" Garrid roared at the sound of Jacob's rebuke, slamming the teen's head down to the floor. When Garrid ripped his hands from Jacob's hair he was crying out again, this time it felt like someone was tearing the skin from his scalp. Dimly he registered a black lump of knots hanging from Garrid's hands.

Jacob's vision was flicking in and out of focus, the sounds around him seemed dull and far away. Pain was littered across his skin and bile churned in his gut. Garrid was trying to lift him up by the back of his jumper, in his drunken state the only thing he succeeded in was ripping the material and half-choking Jacob.

Garrid was roaring in frustration, drunken slur pouring from his mouth as he tried to find something he could hit Jacob with. He was looking in the bathroom maybe he would find some sort of soap that he could force down Jacob's throat, he'd done that before. While his back was turned, Jacob eyed the door. All his wounds flaring up and making themselves know. His heart slowed for a moment, the steady beat echoing in his ears. It was almost as if time had slowed down and something else was controlling him, something deep and hidden right down in his core.

Without consciously commanding his body to, Jacob found himself moving towards the door, slowly rising so that he could crawl the distance. It seemed impossible, the shards were tearing at his skin and there didn't seem to be enough time to reach his destination without Garrid noticing. But he didn't.

Jacob made it to the door. He tumbled down the stairs and onto the damp grass. He wanted to cry out in pain but he dared not in case of alerting Garrid to his actions. Jacob knew he had to get away, or more so, Jacob's instincts did. He had sustained more injuries in the past week, more severe injuries than he was used to.

Somehow, Jacob found his feet. He hobbled towards the forest pain shooting though his body with each movement, his leg gave out half-way. Panicked, hyperventilating breaths escaped him, he needed to get out of there, he needed to leave before Garrid realized he was missing.

A furious drunken roar filled the caravan park.

Too late. Jacob practically crawled into the forest, not daring to look back. He made it though the first line of trees just as the caravan door snapped open. Jacob moved forwards, he could hear heavy, laboured breaths behind him. Garrid was coming.

Jacob moved forwards, he could do nothing but. The pain was fading, or more so his panic was outriding the pain and his fear of being caught made him forget about it momentarily. That and the fact that he was probably loosing too much blood to actually feel his leg anymore.

Garrid was crashing through the trees, in the dead of the night every sound was intensified, Jacob swore his father was right behind him yet he dared not look. He prayed, begged to the night and whoever was listening that the night, his dark clothes and hair would conceal him from his hunter.

Although it was only a few minutes that Garrid was chasing him, to Jacob it felt like an eternity, but when he gave up Jacob was almost cried out in desperate relief. It was only the fear of being heard that stopped him from doing so.

Jacob did not stop though, he wasn't game to. Although the rational, logical art of his brain told him that Garrid had gone back another part of him was pushing, urging him to go further. Jacob guessed his sub-conscious was only telling him to do so because Jacob had nothing else to do.

Suddenly, the leaves slipped beneath his feet the ground slanting in a deep slop. Jacob was falling. Tumbling would be more correct. He hit the ground on his side, the last thing Jacob saw was soft glow of a campfire far in the distance.

There was only darkness.

* * *

><p>Pain. Jacob could only feel the complete dead weight of his body<p>

…

The smell of disinfectant burned his nose. He wished it would go away.

…

Soft, hushed voices were close and yet so very far away from him. He couldn't make out the words. The sound hurt his ears.

…

Warmth, heat. Someone was holding his hand. Jacob wondered if he was dreaming. He must've been. He tried to squeeze his hand, but his arm wasn't obeying him.

…

Jacob woke to the feeling of being suffocated. He couldn't breathe, couldn't get any air into his lungs, something was down his throat, choking him. Jacob lurched forwards gagging. Sounds were erupting all around him, machines blaring, people shouting. Jacob's eyes snapped open. He saw white for a few moments. Pure white. Darkness took him again.

…

* * *

><p>"Jacob? Jacob? can you hear me?" Someone was calling his name, he wished they wouldn't he just wanted to sleep. "Jacob?"<p>

Jacob opened his eyes, hissing in pain as white light greeted him once more. He clenched his eyes shut, blinking madly and trying to cover his eyes. Something tugged at his hand. Though blurred vision, Jacob noticed there was something sticking into his arm… needle.

What was a needle doing in his arm?

"Jacob, you are at the Forks hospital. My name is Dr Cullen."

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, it's only a short chapter this time… well shorter than usual at least.<strong>

**And your also going to hate me more when I say that im going to be away for the next month and won't be able to upload chapter nine until around the 15/4/12.**

**Please do not kill me!**

**I hope you liked this chapter and as a small peace offering for my sudden absence I will spill a storyline secret.**

**Jacob has now escaped Garrid, physically, for good.**

**Wanna hear that feedback!**

**Review!**

**V**


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Twilight Saga or any of it's characters, but oh how I wish to.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Jacob's life has been nothing but hurt and betrayal, but when Sam Uley imprints on him this is bound to change...-right? Jacob's a bit OCC in this one due to his circumstances. SamxJacob, JarredxSeth boyxboy don't like don't read.**

**WARNING: Contains boyxboy, child abuse, hot guys, supernatural themes, shifters with no shirts, bullying, sparkling vampires, explicit scenes and ever so juicy lemons in later chapters.**

**Enjoy!**

**Phoenix**

* * *

><p><strong>Call Of The Alpha<strong>

**-Chapter Nine-**

"_Jacob, you are at the Forks hospital. My name is Dr Cullen." _

Jacob blinked, trying to rid his eyes of the fuzziness. His brain slowly working into gear.

"…Cullen?"

He knew that name somewhere but he couldn't place it. His mind seemed to be filled with mush and thinking about anything seemed to trigger sharp pains at the back of his head.

"I'm Edward's father, he said he knew you in Phoenix?" Jacob finally managed to take in the man before him; golden hair, gently bushed back and almost shimmering under the hard white lights. He wore a pristine doctor's jacket a blue collared shirt and tie beneath it. His eyes were dark, as if he was lacking a serious night's sleep but his eyes matched his hair; pure gold. His skin was like porcelain, smooth and without any imperfections; it was as if a statue had come to life.

He didn't look anything like Edward- apart from the eyes and the skin at least. Edward had said that he was adopted, all the Cullen children were.

"I'm glad to see you awake." Jacob realized he'd been sitting there staring like an idiot and quickly ducked his head, a deep blush forming under his fawn brown complexion. He just hoped Dr Cullen hadn't been offended at a nobody like him meeting eyes with someone like him; perfection.

"You had us a little worried for a while there, you're injuries were quite extensive when they found you."

"T-they…?" Jake's voice was a cautious whisper. He didn't want to speak out of turn, but curiosity was weighing heavily on his mind.

"A group of teenagers from the reservation, they say you know them. Sam especially was worried for you, he's been spending most of his days here." Jacob felt his eyes go wide and despite the rules ingrained into him of never looking at people more important than you Jacob found himself staring blankly at Dr Cullen.

"S-Sam? Sam Uley?"

"Yes that is correct." Jacob felt the blood draining from his face. What was Sam doing there? Had it been out of some weird sense of obligation? Sam had seemed like the noble sort- but Jacob thought that after seeing Jacob once the older male would want nothing to do with him.

Yes, it must have been some sort of guilt or obligation that the male visited.

"Unfortunately they've been the only ones to visit. We tried contacting your father but he seems to have disappeared. Young Seth mentioned that you were staying at the local caravan park but the owner says Garrid left a few days ago. Do you know where he is now?"

A cold numb feeling was settling over Jacob's body.

Garrid was gone.

He always said that if Jacob didn't come home at night he would leave him. Jacob didn't know how long he had been at the hospital before but he guessed it was longer than twenty four hours.

Garrid was gone.

He'd abandoned Jacob.

Jacob swallowed dryly, the blood complexly gone from his face.

"No sir, I don't know where he is now." Jake's voice came out in a dead monotone. He did not know how to feel at that moment, he didn't know _what_ to feel. The man who had hurt and abused him all his life was gone but at the same time everything he knew was gone. The only thing he knew as 'home' was gone. What would he do now? Had Garrid taken Jacob's bag and all the money Jacob had saved within it with him? Where would Jacob go now?

"Does he have a number I can contact him on?"

"No." Jacob's voice was all too quiet now, he was slowly forgetting where his voice was located. "He's gone." Jacob's words seemed to stun the doctor for a moment. Dr Cullen opened and closed his mouth to try and say something but nothing came. Jacob didn't blame him, How many people came in saying their parent's had left their freak sons behind.

"I-I see." The doctor cleared his throat, finally managing to speak again. "The wounds you have are quite extensive, you will have to stay here for at least other week before we can permit you to leave the bed."

"I don't have any money to pay you with."

"Never mind about that, what I'm concerned for is how you received such injuries."

"It was an accident." Jacob's response was a reflex action ground into him from childhood.

"An accident? Jacob I know that these marks are no mere accident. Did your father do this to you?"

"No."

"He's not here anymore Jacob, you don't need to defend him." Jacob stilled. Edward's father was right. Garrid had left him, he was no longer here to hurt him, no longer here to starve him or complain about him. Jacob would never have to see Garrid and his 'friends' ever again.

He could finally tell someone the truth.

But… if he did…. Jacob didn't want to imagine the expressions of sympathy or even perhaps disgust. What teenager couldn't defend themselves against another? And what if they started to wonder why Garrid used to beat him? Was there something truly wrong with him that made Garrid want to beat him? What if these people found out and started to hurt him too? Or worse- send him away?

"He did not hurt me sir." Dr Cullen was silent for a long time. Trying to get Jacob to meet his eyes. The teen kept his face hidden under his mattered hair, eyes trained on the hospital bed sheets.

"Very well Jacob, you need your rest. I will leave the matter for now but soon I will require an answer- one that isn't a lie." Jacob flinched at the sound of the curtain being pulled shut. Jacob shivered, the hospital suddenly seeming too cold and too big for him. The teen fisted the blankets in his hands, ignoring the stab of pain as he used the sore muscles Jacob pulled the blankets up higher until they were over his head. He curled up in his make-shift sanctuary, light shivers racking his frame as he thought about what lay outside of it and what he would do when the hospital released him. None of his plans held much hope.

* * *

><p>When Jacob woke there were hushed voices talking all around him. Jake froze, trying to determine if the intruders were friend or foe.<p>

"..H-how could someone do that to him?" The voice was a female one; hushed and low as she spoke to her two companions. Jacob frowned slightly, he had heard that voice before but from where he could not place.

"Carlisle says he's healing slower than most. He's malnourished, anaemic and severely underweight they almost didn't want to put him under anaesthetic because of the risk." This voice belonged to a male, hard and gruff no nonsense in his tone. Again, the voice was familiar.

"He'll pay." Another male, his words were spat out through gritted teeth. Jacob had no idea why such anger radiated in his tone. For a horrible moment Jacob thought the male's anger was directed at him. "That bastard. Who does this to their only son?" Jacob felt his muscles sigh in relief.

"Someone who doesn't deserve to live." The first male responded.

"Oh Billy, we have to do something."

_Billy…Billy… Seth's dad! What is he doing here?_

"I know love, I've already spoken to Carlisle about his living arrangements he can come stay with us as soon as he's released."

"He would be better off with me."

"Now Sam, he needs a family right now- he needs a mother." Jacob's mind was racing. Sam? What was Sam doing here too? And what was all this talk about his living arrangements and mothers? His head was spinning.

"He needs someone to care for him who will do that better than I?"

"We know that son, but don't you think it would be better if he got used to having a stable home and something close to a normal life before _everything _else?"

Sam grunted.

"Sweetie, it's not like we're going to horde him away. You can come over whenever you like."

Jacob clenched his eyes shut. Nothing they were saying made any sense and their voices were becoming too loud and too annoying for his ears. He just wanted them to go away and to leave him alone. Being hidden under blankets and hearing strange voices from all around him were daunting and scary. It reminded him of when he was little and he had stuck to hiding under the bed when Garrid's friends were over, praying that they wouldn't find him… They always did.

The sound of new footsteps approaching his bed drew Jacob's attention, he recognized them; the sound of soft leather against clean tiles.

"Ah Mr and Mrs Black, Mr Uley- I was about to call you."

"What's wrong Cullen?"

"I wanted to run through the Jacob's recovery routine for when you take him home- Jacob, I think you should come out and hear this too."

Jacob could almost feel their eyes upon him. His body locked up taunt. How had Dr Cullen known he was awake?

"Jacob… sweetie?" The soft, gentle tones of the female's voice called to him. Slowly, Jacob began to push the covers back until he could peek out and take in his visitors.

Sam Uley and Billy Black were indeed present. Both watching him through a stern yet somehow soft gaze. Dr Cullen was of course present, the last figure Jacob took in was the woman beside Billy.

Emily, beautiful, sweet Emily. He drank in the sight of her storing it away before quickly dropping his gaze, a red blush high on his cheeks. She was so beautiful, so gentle, so motherly.

"You been listening the whole time son?" Billy Black asked, leaning forward in his wheelchair.

"Yes sir." Jacob admitted guiltily. He wondered how mad they would be.

"Well...?" Jacob glanced up blinking in confusion at Emily's question. "What do you think?"

"I-I…I d-don't…" Gods it was so hard to talk to her. "u-under-…understand." Emily smiled softly, putting an arm around he husband's shoulder. Billy smirked softly and returned the touch by reaching out and wrapping his arm around her waist.

"We want to adopt you son."

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, yes, it has been forever and a day since I updated.<strong>

**I took the month off to go on vacation and to finally finish the last few chapters of my year and seven month old Vampire Knight Fan-fiction 'Kill Me Softly'. Afterwards I was dog tired though relived. I will admit that I took an extra week or so off to recuperate and to gather my creative juices flowing once more and had got over half-way though this chapter before I decided- in all my wisdom- to put my flash disk and three-years worth of writing along with this chapter THROUGH the washing machine.**

**Devastated can't even match up to how I felt and I spent God-knows how many days unable to turn on a computer or laptop to re-do this chapter.**

**It was a while after that, I was complaining to my older brother over the phone about what had happened and after he laughed his guts out (thanks a lot brother dearest) he actually managed to help me recover what I had lost on my computer.**

**Long-story short I was able to get 99% of my writing back and I just had to redo part of this chapter so here, now, two and a half weeks after it was due, I give you the next chapter of Call Of The Alpha and hope to dear god there will be no more problems.**

**HAHA  
>CLIFF HANGER!<strong>

**Sorry couldn't resist.**

**Yes I am pure evil.**

**DEAL WITH IT!**

***Evil cackle***

**Next update is in a week!**

**Phe**

**V**

**V**


	10. The Re-awkening

Hi Everyone, I'm so sorry I haven't been making any posts for… well forever really. I just thought I would make one final appearance on just to say that I will be continuing to write and post fan fiction once again just not on this website.

For those of you who want to see any more work from me or to find out how Call Of the Alpha is meant to finish you will be able to find me in the future on Archive of Our Own. I will warn you now I won't be posting anything just quite yet (about 2-4 weeks) I still actually have to repost all my old stories and to write the next- most anticipated chapter11- of Call Of the Alpha.

I hope that all of you have not all lost hope on me and that you will continue to stay with me in the future. Thankyou so much to all those who have tried to find me, who intend to follow me and to those who took the time to message and review this story.

I could not ask for a more loyal followers.

I hope to be seeing all of you very soon on Archive Of Our Own.

Thankyou

PhoenixWhite1120


	11. Next chapter FINALLY up!

Hello everyone!

The next chapter of Call Of the Alpha has FINALLY been posted. It can be found on Archive of Our Own under the same author. I look forward to hearing from you there, please leave me a review on Archive of Our Own to say you've found it and please tell me what you think of the new chapter. I know my writing style has changed over the years and it may be obvious in further chapters it may not be. My only hope is that I am able to give this story justice.

I hope to hear from you all very soon.

With love

Phoenix


End file.
